Fe'nos tol
by CruorUmbra
Summary: After a little job that Max and Alec pulled off, their lives will be changed for ever! MA all the way!
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** _Fe'nos tol  
_  
**Rating:** PG13-for now. R later.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Happy now???  
  
**Summary:** After a little job that Max and Alec pulled off, their lives will be changed for ever! M/A all the way!  
  
A/N: Hey this is my second story, and I hope not last, lol. It's still M/A story, coz I cant stand Logan!!! (sorry 2 all the Logan fans). Pliz read and review!!!  
  
**Chapter one**  
  
(_Jam Pony_)  
  
It was around seven o'clock so everybody was ready to go home. Max was standing in front of her locker, when she saw Alec coming inside. He walked over to her and they exchanged their usual 'heys' But then Max asked:  
  
"Umm Alec, I'm kinda low on cash, and umm..." Max stopped because she worried that he's say no.  
  
"You were wondering if I..." Alec tried to finish, but was interrupted by Max.  
  
"If you wanted to pull a little job with me, I can't do it alone, and we could propably fence it for about sixty grand. We'll split it, 50/50. So what do you think?" Max said with a smile.  
  
"No problem, when?" Alec asked.  
  
"Tomorrow night, we could meet outside of Crash." Max said.  
  
"Cool" Alec said as he put on his leather jacket.  
  
"Soo, where are you going now?" Max asked  
  
"Crash, I don't really have anything else to do tonight." Alec replied.  
  
"Oh, so the mighty Monty Cora, the God's gift to women is going to spent a night alone" Max said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind some company, if you want to join me, that is." Alec said as Max gazed at him, and said in a soft voice that only his transgenic hearing could hear.  
  
"Watch out, maybe I will" Max said.  
  
A grin split Alec's face as a question escaped his lips.  
  
"What do you mean? Shouldn't you be a wonder boy's place, eating pasta or something?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"No, we're not like that anyway, never were so I kinda decided to put a stop to that non-sense relationship that me and him had. You were right, not that I like admitting it, but ordinaries and us just don't go together. And please don't do that 'I told you before but you didn't listen to me speech' ok, coz I've already realized that" Max said.  
  
Alec was studying her face for any emotions, but couldn't see any.  
  
"Let's go to Crash then, huh?" Alec asked Max, who nodded in return.  
  
(_Crash_)  
  
"So when did you two brake up?" Alec asked Max who was drunk after empting a bottle of vodka and five scotch shots.  
  
"Yesterday" Max mumbled as she tried to drink another shot of scotch, but spilled it on her top.  
  
"Ok Maxie, I think that, you had enough to drink tonight." He said as he pulled her off a barstool.  
  
"Alec, leave me alone, I want to get drunk, so I wont remember anything." Max whispered.  
  
Alec let her go for a split second, but without his support Max nearly dropped on the floor from the drinking too much, even for a transgenic, but Alec caught her before she did.  
  
"See told ya. Time to go" Alec said as he walked out of Crash with Max in his arms.  
  
(_At the harbor_.)  
  
There was a car already there as White drove into the old harbor. He parked his car close to the other one, and stepped out of his vehicle.  
  
"Fe'nos tol." The person said.  
  
"Fe'nos tol." White replied.  
  
"About the transgenic situation..." A familiar male started, but was interrupted by White.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I will terminate 452 and 494, as soon as I get a lead on where they are."  
  
"That won't be necessary." The voice said as the High Priest, stepped out of the darkness into the light.  
  
"What do you mean, that won't be necessary?" White asked.  
  
"You will know soon enough, but for now, I want you to capture the two of them, and bring them in alive, I want to do a couple of experiment, before I tell you what the plan is. We'll keep in touch. Fe'nos tol"  
  
"Fe'nos tol" White said before the High priest got into his car and drove off into the darkness.  
  
(_Outside of Max's apartment_)  
  
"C'mon Maxie, where's the key?" Alec asked her for the second time.  
  
"I don't know" Max replied and closed her eyes.  
  
Alec started looking in Max's pockets, but he didn't find it.  
  
"Alec..." He heard Max whisper.  
  
"Yeah" Alec said.  
  
"I think I need to throw up...now" Max said as she put her hand on her stomach and slightly bended forward.  
  
Oh oh Alec thought as he shoved the door open, breaking the lock. With the speed of light he grabbed Max and ran to the bathroom, just in time.  
  
In about couple of minutes Max opened the bathroom door, and walked to Alec, who was now watching TV.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she took a sit next to him on a couch.  
  
"No worries" he replied with a smile as he turned away from the TV to look at Max.  
  
"I guess I better go, you might wanna get some sleep." Alec said as he got up from the lounge.  
  
"I don't sleep, shark DNA, remember. And don't be silly it's two o'clock in the morning" Max said with a smile.  
  
"Nah, I should be going..." Alec said as he started to walk towards the door, but then he stopped as he heard Max say:  
  
"Stay... with me." In a soft voice.  
  
The rest of the night both transgenics spent talking, and making jokes about their lives. And both of them were having a good time, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Alec was the first one who woke up, as he heard some one saying something like 'Oh my God' The turned to see who it was, only to find Logan standing in the doorway with flowers and a box of chocolates.  
  
"You slut" Logan yelled. Alec didn't exactly know if that referred to him or Max or may be both of them.  
  
Max tossed on the couch and opened her eyes, to see who was yelling, and she saw the same picture as Alec did, only now Logan was furious.  
  
"What are you doing here?" was all that she could ask him.  
  
"Well I came here to say that I'm sorry, and that I didn't treat you right only to find you sleeping with the first jerk who could fuck your brains out." Logan finished, Max could see the hurt, pain, anger and jealousy in his voice and his face.  
  
"Logan, are you high?" Max asked him with a smirk which was followed by Alec's and Max's laugh.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny Alec? Sleeping with my girl? You think that's funny? I'll show you what's funny!" He yelled and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Alec. Logan knew that he didn't stand a chance up against an Alpha male, one of Manticore's finest. But he still decided to try and scare the younger man, which wasn't working so well.  
  
"Logan what are you doing? Put the gun down" Max yelled in panic, but Logan wasn't listening to her. His eyes were on Alec.  
  
Alec showed no fear, as he walked closer to Logan, not taking his eyes of him. He stopped when the gun was against his chest pointed right in his heart. "Shoot" He whispered, loud enough for Logan to hear.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Alec whispered again.  
  
"Alec are you crazy? Logan put the gun down, NOW" Max yelled.  
  
"Don't" Alec said very quietly as he smirked, not taking his eyes of Logan.  
  
"God, Alec you are nuts!" She said as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
Logan was standing there not having any ideas about what he was doing. Max saw the trance-like look in his eyes.  
  
Alec closed his eyes and opened them, suddenly Logan looked like he just woke up, when he looked at Max who had tears in her eyes, and Alec who was ready to kill him.  
  
Logan loosened his grip on the gun, but then he put his index finger back on the trigger, but before he pressed it Max heard a loud 'Crack' which followed by a gun shot, which echoed in Max's ears.  
  
"No" She screamed on top of her lungs.  
  
################################&&&###################################

A/N Pliz Review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, or wanted something changed, then I'll c wat I can do.

Luv

X5-666.


	2. Chapter two

_Title:_ Fe'nos tol

_Rating:_ PG-for now.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything! Happy now???

_Summary:_ After a little job that Max and Alec pulled off, their lives will be changed for ever! M/A all the way!

_A/N:_ Hey Thanx 4 the reviews!!!!

Pliz read and review!!!

Chapter Two

.

"Oh My God!" Max yelled, the look in her eyes was horrified.  
  
"Logan look what you've done..." Max just kept going off at Logan.  
  
"You've killed my new couch!!!" Max said, her voice was really angry.  
  
"And you deserved that!" Max said pointing to Logan's broken arm. She stormed out of the room grabbing Alec by his forearm.  
  
"C'mon Alec we gotta get ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" Logan asked, he was lying on the floor, and his arm was cracked right in the middle. He had about two attempts to get on this feel but both of those were useless, until Alec pulled him up.  
  
"It's none of your business" Max yelled as she slammed the door in Logan's face, leaving him in the dark about what they had to get ready for.  
  
(Crash)  
  
Both Max and Alec were dressed in black. Max was wearing a black cat suit.  
  
"Where did ya'll come from? Funeral?" OC asked Max, who nodded instead of explaining the whole story, but then decided not to leave Cindy in the dark.  
  
"Me and Alec are gon do a lil job, but I promises to be home tonight. Ok." Max said with a small smile.  
  
"Alec just make sure you bring my Boo in one piece." Cindy said to Alec who nodded in return.  
  
Max and Alec walked to the bar and ordered two beers.  
  
"Ok, this should be easy. We come in, kick guard's ass, take the painting and get out. Got it?" Max said.  
  
"Yeah, no problem, when are we leaving?" Alec asked Max who almost finished her drink.  
  
"Finish your drink and we'll bounce" Max said as Alec paid for the drinks and the two of them walked outside.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
Max and Alec were standing on the rooftop of the building that they are supposed to rip off.  
  
"This place looks creepy, I mean no one's home and no guards." Alec didn't get to finish because Max interrupted him.  
  
"C'mon this will be the easiest cash we've ever made. In and Out in five minutes." Max said.  
  
"Yeah, right I remember the last time we went in and out 'in five minutes', and were stuck in the closed for an hour. Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a long night."  
  
"Alec would you stop winging, we're not even there yet." Max said with a really annoyed voice.  
  
"Fine" Alec replied.  
  
Max and Alec got into the penthouse through the air vent. They quietly crossed the room to get closer to the painting. Both of them were communicating with Manticore signals.  
  
"Here it is!" Max said in a soft voice that only his transgenic hearing could hear.  
  
Max took the painting off the wall and passed it to Alec so he would hold it, while Max took the frame off.  
  
As soon as she did the two of them heard the alarm go off.  
  
"Oh shit" Alec cursed under his breath.  
  
On the cold tilled floor they heard someone entering.  
  
"Must be the cops" Max whispered to herself and signaled something to Alec.  
  
Alec grabbed Max and handed her the rope to climb back to the roof top.  
  
"Im not leaving without you." Max whispered.  
  
"Go, I'll be up there in a minute." He said and pushed her up.  
  
"Don't bother, the whole place is surrounded" Came a voice out of nowhere. There was something familiar about it.  
  
"Stand where you are." Another voice came.  
  
"Nice to see you again 452, and 494. But this time your not going anywhere." The voice said.  
  
Max let go of the rope and jumped down next to Alec.  
  
"Why do you want to kill us, White?" Max asked into the darkness, even with her night vision, she couldn't see any one there.  
  
"Don't be naive 452, if I wanted you dead, you'd already be." The voice came and only then White came out of the hall way with another three familiars pointing guns at Max and Alec.  
  
"This is going to be a long night Maxie" Alec whispered to Max.  
  
And then he heard some one come behind them, and shooting a dart with either poison or sleeping drug. Alec heard Max falling on the floor, and it wasn't long until he joined her.

.

###############################A/N####################################

.

So what do you guys think? I no, this is soo damn short, but at least you know that Alec is fine. And i mean FINE! Lol. Ne ways pliz review!!!! Luv X5 666


	3. Chapter three

_Title:_ Fe'nos tol  
  
_Rating:_ PG-for now.  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything! Happy now???  
  
_Summary:_ After a little job that Max and Alec pulled off, their lives will be changed forever! M/A all the way!

_Pairing:_ M/A. Duh! Who else lol  
  
###############################A/N#####################################  
  
Hey guys sorry it took me soo long to update, and also leaving you in the dark about what the hell is going on. But by this chapter you'd propably guess how exactly the lives of Alec and Max will be changed.  
  
I'm gonna post next chapter where you'll get all the details, after at least 15 reviews!  
  
Ok well I'll let you reed now. Lol

** Chapter 3**  
  
_(Familiar HQ)_  
  
Max stirred on the cold concrete floor, because she could hear voices, they were really loud and were hurting her sensitive ears. She didn't know what they were saying. Max opened her eyes, slowly and turned her head to find Alec next to her and his hazel green eyes looking with alarm or maybe even panic into hers. Max knew that there was something seriously wrong, to make Alec panic. Then she heard some one open a metal door. She blinked to clear her vision and she saw three people walking in and stand in front of her and Alec.  
  
"Hello 494, oh and your lil girlfriend 452" White said with a grin.  
  
Max wanted to punch the pig, and as she tried to get on her feet, she felt the heavy chains around her ankles and wrists. Just now she realized that she was chained to the floor.  
  
White laughed at helpless Max and kicked her in the gut, and as soon as he did he was thrown across the room by the telepathic familiar who was about twelve years old. Max bit her lip, she didn't want to give them the pleasure of seeing her cry out in pain.  
  
Max turned her head to see White, his eyes were wide in surprise and also fear.  
  
"We will need run a few tests on both of you. We won't hurt you, unless we're forces to, but don't push your luck" The priestess said.  
  
"Are you gonna kill us?" Max asked.  
  
The priestess exchanged a look with the high priest. "Well it's a fair question" He said.  
  
"And no, it is not in our interest to kill you, if it was we would have done so twelve hours ago." The priest finished.  
  
"Now you will be taken to run a couple of tests" the priestess said and Max clenched her teeth.  
  
"You can't win. And don't even think of escaping, the whole place is surrounded, you can't run away, we will always find you" The priestess added with an evil grin.  
  
Max didn't say anything.  
  
Then six familiars entered the room. Max could hear them undoing her and Alec's chains. Four men grabbed Max and Alec. Familiars were propably as strong as her, so she decided not to start a fight, because she'd be the one in pain afterwards. The other two followed the others as they walked down a long hall.  
  
The familiars put the two X5s on something that looked like a hospital bed. The doctor or a nurse hooked the machines up to Max and Alec. She then put a needle in Max's vein and also in Alec's.  
  
After seconds of struggling to get the needle out of his vein, Alec could feel the drug relaxing him. Suddenly nothing mattered to him, not the fear of torture, not even the thought of escaping, nothing but the hope to see Max get out of there.  
  
Then all the surroundings became blurry. Alec's had started spinning around. Then everything went black. . . . ................ 

.

.

.

.  
  
_(Five months later)_  
  
"Sir 452 and 494 are awake." The priestess called out to the high priest.  
  
The priest stopped dead in his track and slowly turned around to face priestess.  
  
"I never want to hear you say those designations again." The Priest whispered.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So, has our plan worked?" The priest asked.  
  
"I hope so, sir" She replied. And for the second time she said 'sir' like she was squeezing toothpaste out of an empty tube.  
  
"I'll see them personally in about an hour." The priest said as he turned around and headed back to his office with a huge grin on his face.  
  
#################################A/N################################  
  
OK. This is kinda another cliffhanger but if you still haven't guessed what happened, you will have to wait for da next chapter, where I'll explain everything. I promise. Pliz review or I won't write ne mo. Lol


	4. Chapter four

Title: _Fe'nos tol_  
  
Rating: _PG13._  
  
Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything! Happy now???  
_  
Summary: _After a little job that Max and Alec pulled off, their lives will be changed forever! M/A all the way!_  
  
################################A/N####################################

Sorry it took so long, but the 'Document Manager' wasnsn't working, so thats why it took me a while.

K now read and see if you guessed it r8t. So here's the whole truth, about what happened. I wont keep you guessin' so please read and review.  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
"Sir" White yelled back at the priest who was trying to get away from White's questions. But he knew too damn well that it was really hard to get away from him this time. After all it has been five months, and no nurse or doctor or even the priests have said anything about the two transgenics.  
  
"Yes, Ames. What is it?" The priest said as if he had no idea about what Ames was going to ask about.  
  
"I was just wondering, when you were planning on telling me about the whole plan." Ames said calmly.  
  
"Fair enough. Let's just go to my office." The priest said. Both men (if you could call them that) entered the office. The furniture and everything else inside looked very expensive. And the colours were in the shades of red and brown. The priest waited until White took a sit on a red leather sofa, only then he shut the door.  
  
The priest walked towards the painting on the wall and moved it aside. Ames was watching what he was doing.  
  
"Would you like a drink, son?" the priest asked ask the held a bottle of whiskey in his right hand.  
  
"No, thank you, sir." Ames replied quietly. The priest knew that he was anxious to know what was going on it the last five months.  
  
"Very well, then." The priest said, as he got the glass out and poured the drink in. Then he put the bottle back where it belonged to, in the hidden bar, and moved the painting back.  
  
"In the past five months, we've been doing some, tests on the transgenics." The priest started.  
  
"Yes, sir I've heard that bit before" Ames said, before he let the priest finish what he was going to say.  
  
"Ames can you be a little bit more patient." He priest replied with slight anger or maybe even frustration.  
  
"Yes, sir. But I have been patient for months now, and I want to know what the hell's going on? Why nobody's using his or her designations? Why only you and the priestess are allowed to see them? Why?" White was speaking so fast that the priest had a hard time figuring out what the hell Ames just said.  
  
"Ames I'm going to tell you the truth. I stopped trusting you a long time ago. The others wanted to terminate you, because you were causing us trouble. And you even managed to lose your son along the way, who wasn't only yours he was also one of us, our future and you lost him." The priest said staring at the golden liquid in his glass.  
  
"Sir, I have been trying to get the information out of 452 and 494, but they got away." Ames didn't get to finish.  
  
"My point exactly. You see Max and Alec are way too good and too smart for you to get a hold of them or even get the info out of them, because they would rather die, then let someone know what's going on in that mind of theirs." The priest said quietly.  
  
"They don't have names, they are transgenic filth. They have numbers instead of names." White yelled in fury.  
  
"You see Ames, you have no respect for anyone, even if they are what they are, they are better than you, and you just can't except that." The priest said in a calm voice.  
  
"Sir, could you just tell me what's been going on in the last five months?" White said trying to control himself.  
  
"You see I have realised something. All this time we have been trying to terminate them, with no luck, but instead we should have cooperated with them."  
  
"Huh?" was all that Ames said without the official 'sir'.  
  
"Well in the last three months we've been kind of erasing their memory. With Max we didn't have any problems, but Alec was another story. Back at Manticore, he did over a year of psy-ops, which is brainwashing, torture or memory erasing, but he always managed to remember everything. The boy also has an IQ of 190. So we had to delete some of the key memories with the actual brain cells, the doctors have done a great job. And now they can't feel the pain as well. They were cut with the kariff, and survived without developing any symptoms. Now they truly are the ones of us." The priest said, he took a deep breath and carried on with the story.  
  
"Oh, just out of my generosity I am giving you another chance. You will train them help them to adapt to our culture. And in return if you do everything right, you will get your son back and respect both mine and everyone else's. So what do you say?" The priest asked and for the first time he looked White in the eyes.  
  
"I'll do my best sir." White said.  
  
"Now follow me, we will go and check up on them and we will also have to remind them of their life before their mission went side ways." Priest said with a smile. And headed towards the door.  
  
(Medical Block)  
  
White and the priest, whose name was Andrew Cambell entered the small room with two beds with bedside tables. There also was a machine hooked up to both of the transgenics, who were wide-awake.  
  
"Fe'nos tol" The priest said.  
  
"Fe'nos tol" The two X5's replied.  
  
"I assume your wondering about why you are here." The priest said.  
  
"Yeah" Alec said suspiciously.  
  
"Well I guess I'll start from the beginning because the nurse said that the two you had a serious head injury and there was a possibility of memory loss. So... In 2009 twelve kids have escaped a secret government facility called Manticore you were one of those kids Max. The man in charge of the facility has shot seven of your brothers and sisters. Others went missing, propably dead. Ten years later Manticore still wanted to get a hold of their soldiers on the outside and they would do anything to keep their secret from being exposed to the rest of the world, so they captured you and brought back to the facility where you met Alec, your husband." Priest nodded in Alec's direction and Max turned her head to look at him, and gave him a smile. "Then the two of you escaped and met Ames White. You asked for our help, and we provided it, so you joined us, familiars. We helped you to burn the place down to ashes, and when you freed the rest of the transgenics, they hated you because for your escape they had to pay double price back in '09 and in '21. They despised the two of you, even Alec who took your side even though he paid the price for your freedom as well. We thought we lost you when the transgenics kidnapped the two of you, they tortured you, but mostly it was the Eyes Only. We rescued you successfully. But it wasn't long until Logan Cale aka Eyes Only took another one of our people, a little boy, and Ames White's son. The two of you went on a mission to try and get him back, but he set up a trap, a bomb went of and knocked you out. For the last four and a half months you've been in a coma."  
  
"So the transgenics, our kind tried to kill us?" Max asked after the priest finished speaking.  
  
"Because they hated you for leaving them, they tried to kill you two times. Manticore sent assassins after you. About a year ago they punched you up really badly, that you lost your baby." White said.  
  
"My baby?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, you were 4 months pregnant, when two dozens of X5s and X6s attacked both of you. They almost killed you, Max, as for Alec we couldn't even see his eyes for days." The priest said in a very convincing tone.  
  
"Oh, God..." Max whispered, a tear slid down her cheek, and died on her lips.  
  
"Some of them still pretend to be your friends, but they hate both of you with passion. Since the escape in '09 Logan Cale was your friend and the two of you were romantically involved, but it was before the Manticore paid him a large sum of money for your body, dead or alive they didn't care, and so did he. That was the day when you swore that you and Alec will kill every single one of them, because of what they did to you and the baby." The priest said.  
  
"We should get Ray back" Alec said his voice was concerned but the anger was still present. Just now he realised that he knew the kid's name.  
  
"Indeed, you two and Ames will go and terminate Eyes Only." The priest said.  
  
"Damn right I'm going to kill that son of a bitch and rip his eyes out, for what he did, he betted pray to God's that Ray is safe." Max said with fury, as she swung her legs to the side of the bed and jumped to he feet.  
  
"C'mon Alec, quit playing sick, we have a target to terminate." She said as she pulled him off the bed.  
  
"Not so fast, Max your still weak for the mission and you need rest. Besides we still can't locate him, but he's propably still in Seattle. But for now maybe the two of you should go home, and regain your strengths, because you will need it. " The priest said as he handed them the keys. "Ask the priestess to drive you home." He added after a slight pause. And Alec nodded. Then the two transgenic/familiars left the room.  
  
"It worked, now both of them. They hate their own kind more then anything in the world. Besides the fact that Max is going to assassinate her former lover in cold blood while he'll be trying to figure out what's going on." The priest said with an evil grin as he left White in the room alone.  
  
############################################  
  
Ok... So now that you know what happened, pliz tell me what you think. I'm tryin' to be original on this story, so pliz tell me if there is story with the same plot. Anyways I've tried my best to squeeze every thing that happened, so please review and tell me what you think of our two favorite transgenics bein' transgenic/familiar. Lol ne ways thanks every one for the reviews!!!!!  
p.s. Please tell me if u find ne spellin errors, coz i suck at that.

Love X5-666


	5. Chapter five

_Title: _Fe'nos tol

_Rating:_ PG13.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything! Happy now???

_Summary:_ After a little job that Max and Alec pulled off, their lives will be changed forever! M/A all the way!

A/N Sorry it took me sooooooooooo long to update, and this is kind of short, because my muse of inspiration left me. But I promise I'll do better in the next chapter. 

**Chapter 5**

The black SUV parked out side of a penthouse, and three people stepped out of the vehicle. It was Max, Alec and the priestess.

(The penthouse)

"This is where you used to live" The priestess named Kali said as she opened the door and the three of them walked inside.

"How could we afford this place?" Max asked as she walked around a huge lounge or family room.

"This was a wedding present, from all of us." Kali answered with a smile.

At that Max stopped in her tracks and looked bluntly at Alec.

"So…. how long have we been married for?" Alec asked Kali, who was looking at Max.

"You've been married for a year and a half, but were together since you got out of Manticore. You were in love, and when Max told you that she was pregnant, and that she wanted to keep the baby, I've never seen you so happy, both of you were happy together, until the 'Eyes Only' decided to destroy what you had, by setting the rest of Manticore soldiers against you, by telling them that you were the traitors to kill you and the baby." She said as she glanced at Max searching for any emotions in her eyes, but didn't see any, so she went on with the story.

"The High priest propably didn't tell you, but the 'Eyes Only' didn't want to kill Max, he wanted to erase her memory of who she was, so she wouldn't remember us-her family and you, Alec" Kali said as she looked at Alec who was leaning on the side of a lounge.

"Did I love that 'Eyes only' guy?" As much as Max didn't want to ask, she knew she had to know.

"Maybe you did, before he turned your so called Manticore family against you, and until you met Alec." Kali answered Max's question.

For a split second Alec closed his eyes, and saw some images flash in his mind. He saw himself being strapped down to something that looked like a hospital bed, screaming while being tortured by Manticore's red laser beam. The flash back finished as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Alec, what did you see?" Kali asked Alec who was confused by the memory.

"I don't know… I saw myself strapped down and tortured… I was screaming and that red laser beam was aimed right in my eye… That was all." He said as he stared blankly at the wall.

"What you saw was your past at Manticore about three or four years ago. They used those lasers to brainwash you, make you follow and not question the orders you were given." The priestess explained.

"So, what do we do now?" Max asked, as she headed over to the fridge to get some food, because the last time she ate was in the hospital.

"Well it's up to you, because I should be going anyway. I'll visit you in the morning, and then I can give you a tour around our new secret facility. Perhaps even drive around San-Francisco, maybe that will bring back some memories." Kali said as she waived goodbye and walked out of the penthouse.

"So…." Alec started, but he didn't know what to say to his ehh 'wife'

"So… are you hungry?" Max asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd love to eat something" He said as he made followed Max into the kitchen.

(Meanwhile)

Kali walked into an empty dark room.

"I think that the plan has worked." She called out into the darkness, as her words echoed.

"Very good! We will soon be ready to activate the second stage of our plan." The masculine voice called out in to the darkness. His back to the priestess looking out the window at the shooting stars.

#################################A/N#################################

I AM SO SORRY!!! I no I haven't updated in like………. Ah……..ages……..

But here's the fifth chapter, pliz review and give me any ideas that you have, because my mind's totally blank!!!! LOL


End file.
